


They Had Their Chance

by AfarWritesStuff



Series: Writing Prompt Practices with Someone [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfarWritesStuff/pseuds/AfarWritesStuff
Summary: Why are people stupid?
Series: Writing Prompt Practices with Someone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980232





	They Had Their Chance

**Author's Note:**

> "All I wanted was a lazy Sunday, but now I have to kill you."  
> -Submitted by an anonymous user on Daily Prompt

Around the table, three people stand, in the corner of the room a woman bangs her head against the wall sitting, and another man paces back and forth. The table holds a map, a dagger dramatically stabbed through the table from an obvious show of conviction, and money thrown haphazardly. This all while the feet of one ingrate who still hasn't put their feet down, even though they have been told _multiple_ times to put them down.

"Can I get out of the corner now?" Lorrie calls, you know the woman sitting in the corner, "It has to be seven minutes by now. I am sorry that my idea was so ingenious for you."

"Fine. Your time is up get out of there and wipe the dirt off your forehead," Finley answers, they have been having an existential crisis this entire meeting, "You look even more like a child."

Lorrie gets up from the corner to stand next to Finley around the table while they themselves continue to rub their temples. Everyone else barely bats an eye and goes on with figuring out a plan. Sicily, I know, picks at her nails and stares at the ceiling in contemplation before an idea hits her.

"What about that one time with the Minister. We just need a strong rope, have the lightest of us be lowered in, and a sturdy hammer. Boom! Mission done. I can go home and not have to deal with all of you for another two months at least."

"I mean it could work... except Madam is not going to send another rescue mission to us after that, you know, failed after we all got caught trying to get you out for not focusing," Finley mutters out.

"Even Lorrie had a better idea and she suggested Flying High for this one," Ingrate spoke up.

"Excuse me, Lorrie's idea was terrible. I at least brought something up to the table. All you have done to contribute is bring your feet up to the table."

"Hey, I have done my part."

"Like what, bring lackluster information that we all know only took you a half-assed effort to get. Since you have had all the visuals why have we not heard an idea from you Harlan."

Before Harlan could defend himself the man who has been drilling a hole in the floor from his pacing finally turned to them. He looked between all of them and shook his head.

"Harlan get your feet off the table, Sicily stop trying to pick a fight, Lorrie please just stop," He speaks. Harlan gets his feet off the table and stands up to look at the ceiling while Sicily straightens up and looks away. Lorrie stops poking Finley, who has just been contemplating their life to this point but perks up.

"Finley you are doing great sweety, keep up the great work."

"Do I get a raise from this Calder?"

"No, but I will make sure you get something. Maybe a fruit basket." And with a flourish of his hand, he points to the map. "We have till this Monandaeg and right now it is Thunresdaeg. I still want us to all rest on Sunnaedaeg so we can be well-rested and be prepared."

With that said they all got down to business and came up with a decent plan. I say decent because it has so many plot holes and could be foiled very easily. Sunnaedaeg comes around and they all are scrambling for preparation because Sicily got distracted and picked up the wrong item that is a half-days journey away, Harlan procrastinated on building out the mechanics needed, while Finley made sure they and Lorrie got their items because they, unfortunately, had too much faith in the others.

Calder saddles up his horse so Sicily can go grab the right item; everyone, except Finley yet, has come out to see her off before going back to panicking. As they all say their farewells till she returns that night, Harlan and Sicily start fighting.

"Why are you trying to hug me? I have to look presentable, not like I just stepped out of a furnace as well."

"Sorry that I was trying to be friendly."

"I call bull, you never touch me. This is on purpose because of yesterday."

"You broke my glasses!"

"They shouldn't be on the floor!"

"They wouldn't be on the floor usually, but I had set them right next to me while rubbing my eyes."

While they continue to argue, Lorrie and Calder start commenting on it.

"We should step in."

"I think it's fine. They need to let off steam."

"But she needs to get going and we all need to get back to our own preparations."  
"She will just be pent up the whole time. And this is kinda funny."

"I am stepping in."

"Don't. Just let it take its course. We can take a bet on it; I say Harlan will win."

"No way, Sicily."

Finley comes around the house finally to see the mess that is taking place. He slowly walks over with their head bowed and a dark, oppressive energy surrounding them. Everyone stops what they're doing to see Finley in all his barely contained wrath walk up to them.

"All I wanted was one day. All I wanted was a lazy Sunday, but now I have to kill you."

That was the day Finley struck fear into the hearts of them all. Fortunately, the assassination of one of the nearby cities elites went off without a hitch, or who knows what would have happened. Also, on another note, Madam was insisted by Require 8's leader, Captain Calder Everly, that Require 8's group Strategist, Finley Nash, is qualified for a raise and complimentary fruit basket.


End file.
